


Oftentimes

by Sweetheartb



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Consensual Possession, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Post-Tartaros Arc (Fairy Tail), Sabertooth - Freeform, Stalker, StiCy, StingLu, guild master Sting, stincy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-10-24 18:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17709452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetheartb/pseuds/Sweetheartb
Summary: After the war against Tartaros, a collective sorrow hits Fairy Tail and the guild is undone. Everyone took different directions, even Natsu, who left Lucy alone. Without many options and no one by her side, Lucy finds a refuge in Sabertooth and at the same time she tries to deal with Sting Eucliffe, the new Master.× Post TARTAROS  arc | Warning: stalker!





	1. Broken

Lucy walked with soft strides and was careful not to let the sound echo through the hall. Fairy Hills had lost the charm, it was no longer that beautiful fort where women slept. Now the floor of that place looked worn and no one could really sleep. Sometimes Lucy was awakened by the screams of her friends and, at other times, it was she who woke up her friends with her screams. Since the war against Tartaros was over, she no longer lived in her apartment. She simply could not be alone and her friends convinced her that Fairy Hills was the best place to stay. There they could protect themselves and share their fears.

Lucy could clearly remember all the nightmares that always involved  _those_  creatures. She could remember the scent that exhaled from their mouths, the chill that emanated from their demonic bodies, and sometimes, as she walked through the guild, she seemed to feel that scent there. She always feels a freezing shiver running through the corridors, a strange feeling of having yellow eyes watching her in the dimness of the night or in the dark of that corridors. She remembered everything. She could remember the pain, the anguish, and the despair. Now she knew the meaning of all those words, and perhaps she would never need a dictionary to define them.

She  _knew_  very well.

That particular day was bad, it had been two months since that catastrophe had happened. She went down the stairs to the main hall, the breakfast was already served at the table, but she did not feel hungry. She crossed the entrance hall, out of Fairy Hills and into the garden at the back of the guild in ruins.

When women did not go on missions – which were few, after all, the guild needed to keep themselves – they dedicated themselves exclusively to that little piece of land, the garden. Flowers of various types and shapes adorned that place, and despite their beautiful, cheerful and colorful appearance, that place hid a lot of sadness. She walked barefoot through the lilies corridor and wearing a flowing white dress, running her fingers over them gently as she walked, until she reached the end of the garden where the tombstones were. And those two names engraved on the tombstones:

 _Erza Scarlet and Mirajane Strauss_. 

The strongest women in Fairy Tail had died and since then, no one has been able to overcome the pain of loss. Zeref had already ripped off many of them, and that was far more than spending seven years asleep in an island on the sea.

For some reason, memorable moments that she lived and witnessed in that guild, passed through her mind: Memorable battles, the parties, the formation of her team with Natsu, the entrance of Juvia and Gajeel in the guild, Wendy, the victory in the Magic Games... Tartaros. Oh, how she wanted to erase those last days of her mind, of her life! How she wanted that stupid war never really existed! Tartaros was defeated, but they lost so much in the process that she wondered for many days if that was really right. Or if in the place of Erza or Mirajane, it was not right to put her name on those tombstones.

Fairy Tail was her home, a place that brought her immense happiness, but it was also a place of immense sadness. And that day might be the last one she'd ever set foot in. A month ago, Natsu had left a letter to her, in which he said goodbye because he needed to go on a training trip. 

Natsu was one of the many who could not bear to stay there, that was a place that brought so many memories. Painful memories. But many had nowhere to go and Lucy was one of those people. Her only chance of hope had left her and decided she could not go with him. She did not blame him, but she also felt extremely left behind. There were many things she wanted to have told him, but maybe they needed some time to overcome  _all_  their losses. There was no room for their happiness while their comrades were dead and the killer unpunished somewhere in the world. Lucy knew that Natsu would give up all his happiness, even his life, to find Zeref.

 And she searched for Natsu, for over a month. But she just got tired. There was no news or trace of him. Maybe he did not really want to be around her. Perhaps being close to her wake thoughts he wanted and  _should_  avoid. She was not so sure if she wanted him around, more than her own feeling, she could not bear to look into his eyes and realize that there was no glow there anymore.

As if that were not enough, Master Makarov had just called everyone to meet at the guild headquarters and she already knew she should wait for the worst.

Lucy returned to Fairy Hills, where she washed her feet and donned a shoe. She clutched her hair with her fingertips and pinched her cheeks in an attempt to disguise the dark circles around her eyes and her pale face.

When she arrived at the guild headquarters, she could see Levy leaning against Gajeel, who hugged her from behind and placed a long kiss on the top of her head. A solitary tear rolled down her friend's face. 

 _At least they're together_ , Lucy thought.

 Further to the left, Juvia and Gray were close to each other and each with a backpack. They would probably leave, and wherever Gray went, Juvia would go with him. Elfman and Lissana were not there, which Lucy could not tell whether it was good or bad, because no one really would have the guts to look them in the eyes, no one would know what to say to comfort them. Maybe there was no comfort after all. The remaining members of the guild were crestfallen.

They were all  _broken._

It was not long before Master Makarov arrived and he climbed the bar counter to be above all of them. Usually he would receive help from Mirajne to climb, but she was no longer there. No one drank for days, for no one had the courage to go drinking and realize that there would not be that bright smile when delivering a mug of beer. At least not in that place. _  
_

He coughed first, as if there was something stuck in his throat.

"Good morning, my children. I called you today because I made a decision and it's something that will affect everyone. Today, by dawn, Elfman and Lissana left us." Everyone in the guild faces with sadness in their eyes. He continued. "It's hard for them to stay here... And it made me think that even though we're family, it doesn't look like a home anymore. We were destroyed and to this day we live in ruins. We can't do anything yet because no one has the courage... I, as a father, can't stand to see my children like this." He said in a low tone, atypical for his pronouncements.

"Master, if you command, we can find a way! We can no longer live among wreckage, this is true. But we're very sad about the loss..." Droy said, between pauses and sobs.

"I know... But the fact is this guild can no longer exist. Fairy Tail will be disbanded and I want you to follow your own lives!" He said in a high tone, as if to command.

"But Master-" 

"I want you to obey the last order of your Master! Fairy Tail  _doesn't_ exist anymore! I command you to live your lives! Pay attention to this last request from a desperate father!"

They all raised their hands, forming an "L".

Fairy Tail would no longer exist.


	2. Accepted

Lucy never imagined that one day she would have to turn to Yukino after denying her proposal days ago.

She remembered when her friend came to see her after it had happened. It was three days after the funeral, a cold, cloudy day. A fine drizzle fell through the sky – the fine drops mixed with her tears as if even the sky was crying.

.

 

_In Yukino's arms, Lucy cried once more as she told her friend what had happened_.

_"Come to Sabertooth with me. I'm sure Sting-san won't mind that." She said, smiling with her eyes._

_"Sting? Sting Eucliffe?"_

_"Yes... He's the new Master now. Lady Minerva agreed to that, anyway... It's a long story."_

_Lucy had nothing against them, she knew she had a big heart that she could always forgive, but part of her was shivering at the thought of living with people who used to hate her._

_"I can't... I'm going to stay here... I can't leave my friends now. Fairy Tail is still my home. Who knows, one day..." She answered._

_In fact, she wouldn't be able to live without them, but after the war, nothing was the way it used to be._

_Later, when she arrived at Natsu's house, a letter with a musky scent was waiting for her._

 

**_Happy and I are going on a journey while training_.**

_**and we'll back in about a year or so...** _

_**Take care. And take care of everyone!!** _

_**See you, Lucy!** _

_**Natsu & Happy*** _

_And she felt more alone than ever._

.

 

Now she was there, where she dialed for Yukino to find her. She was in a coffee shop in Magnolia. Her suitcase was beside her at the foot of the table. She didn't have many things to carry, all the furniture she owned was from her old apartment. She was just carrying her clothes, her precious keys, some souvenirs from her father, some pictures with her guild friends, and an address so she could send letters to Levy periodically.

Lucy was sure that her own physical condition was deplorable when Yukino came over to the table, with a sweet flowery scent and a cheerful air restoring the atmosphere. But when Yukino stared at her, her sweet smile vanished with a worried look to her face.

"Lucy... you've lost weight." She said uncomfortably.

"Yes... " Lucy didn't know what to say, but she decided not to sound so rude. She was psychologically exhausted to hold a conversation about her physical or emotional condition. But she was really feeling her clothes getting wide.

"I'm glad you called me! I came as soon as I could... my guild is going through a makeover, we're still organizing a lot of things... but I think it's something that Sting will explain better..." She finished, giving her a half smile. Lucy nodded. "Shall we?" Yukino asked, holding out a hand for her to pick up.

Lucy grabbed her hand and Yukino clasped her fingers to hers. A cup of coffee – already icy – was falling behind. Yukino was being a great person, giving her security and that made Lucy think that joining Sabertooth would not be so bad if she was in her company.

.

 

First, they entered the back of the guild, where Yukino took Lucy to the lodge. In the bedroom, Lucy took a shower and put on her new custom mission outfit, remembering to put a pair of gloves on in the process too. Oddly, the Fairy Tail mark had not disappeared from her hand and she thought it best not to show another guild's mark in a new guild. She didn't even know if there was a place for her there, but Yukino was filling her with hope and Lucy clung to those hopes as much as she could. She perfumed herself and she tied her hair to the top of her head – her hair was so long that it was at the height of her waist now. She was not cutting her hair every month as usual. She had not looked after herself for a long time, and her hair didn't turn silky and shiny as they used to be. She had to resist the urge to use her fingertips to mess them up every time.

As soon as she finished arranging herself, Yukino followed her to the entrance of the guild. Sting was probably already waiting in his master's office – or wherever he stayed. She did'nt know how Sabertooth was and also never reflected how someone so young managed a guild. Master Makarov always watched from the stairs when he was not together with them. In the guild's upstairs, there was a small room where Master Makarov slept or talked privately with someone. But at Sabetooth, she didn't know what to expect.

Sabertooth's structure resembled a fort-castle, just as its lodgings looked like towers. Lucy and Yukino were walking through the aisles of the castle and gusts of cold wind streamed through the windows, causing shivers in Lucy. The corridors were so quiet she could hear the breath of air coming out of her own breath. She tried to concentrate on looking at the uneven stones that were perfectly arranged on the wall. That place was not like Fairy Tail, where the castle, though small, was a joyous place that emitted heat –  a heat that did not make her feel bad. She wanted Yukino to say something just to break her tension. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been so nervous. Sabertooth was a heap of stones. The wooden structures were old, but very well crafted. They were luxurious pieces, far more than those of Fairy Tail, which looked more rustic.

The sounds of conversations and music come closer and closer, increasing Lucy's anxiety.

"Oh Lucy, I see you're not holding back with such nervousness. Look, I'm going with you to this point..." She continued. "If you continue straight and cross the hall, you will reach the top of the stairs. Sting will be there waiting for you. I think you'd better talk to one another... don't worry, I'll be around if you need me."

"Thank you." Lucy truly thanked her.

"Oh, come on! Just go, silly!" She said, laughing at the end.

Lucy laughed internally. Yukino was still Yukino after all.

She continued on her way and the wave of conversations in the hall could be heard more clearly now. A few feet away, Sting was at the top of the stairs, looking at the companions of the guild. His head was between his arms against the railing. 

The staircase stretched for about fifty steps and was dark and sinuous. As if her steps had alerted her position, he rose and turned toward her, watching her movements and staring at her deeply. Down below, people seemed to notice his reaction and silenced, ready for her to cross the hall and also watched with curiosity.

She froze at the entrance to the hall. Although she longed for this moment, it was really strange to think that she would be the center of attention at that moment. The silence was disturbing, especially as whispers settled in people as she passed. Rogue was near the stairs and seeming to read her thoughts, he whispered  _"Don't be afraid, everything will be alright_. _"_  , to encourage her.

Lucy smiled at him and continued with hurried footsteps.

_Don't be afraid, everything will be alright_. She recorded the thought in her mind as she was almost there.

She could see several glances in his direction, eyes of different colors, bulky hair, smooth, elegant hairstyles, exuberant women – among them, Minerva. It was difficult to compete with such beauty. She looked like a porcelain doll, with very white skin, strong expressions, purplish-black hair. For the first time Lucy was happy to see another familiar face, even if it was Minerva's. She strangely smiled at Lucy, as if to encourage her. Despite the imposing appearance, she no longer had that intimidating aura when Lucy watched with a sweetish look.

Even Yukino, who was leaning against a pillar – that Lucy could bet she rushed to get there so fast, or was it herself who crossed the hall too slow? – looked at her as if she were a good surprise.

Sting came downstairs, silent and taciturn as she approached, stopping in front of her. His footsteps echoed through the hall as it stepped on the heavy wood. He gave her a slight nod. He was as uncomfortable as she was. Lector was sitting on his shoulder and seemed to watch her with fun.

"Welcome, Lucy Heartfilia. Yukino told me you'd come." He said calmly, though his features were extremely impassive.

She had no good memories about him. Everything that happened at the Magic Games was still stuck in her mind, but there would be no opportunity there to confront him. She must overcome those differences.

"I confess I don't know what to say or what to start talking..." She distributes her body weight from one foot to the other, biting her lip. She was nervous. "Fairy Tail has been disbanded... our Master has decided to disband us... and I... well, I'm not sure what I can do... I just know I still want to be useful to some guild." She looked down. She really could not face those eyes.

"Has Fairy Tail been disband?" He asked rhetorically, with surprise in his voice. "The most powerful guild... was disbanded this way... this is so unfair... I'm so sorry. And Natsu? How did he allow that?" He looked disappointed.

"He..." She sighed. Sting raised an eyebrow. She could not help but feel very hurt by Natsu's attitude of abandoning her. "I think that when he comes back, he'll still be thinking that everything is okay... we... we've been through a lot since that war."

"I see." If he noticed any hurt in her tone, he didn't show anything. He sighed. "How can I help you? You're Natsu's mate and you're from Fairy Tail, we want to help."

"I want to get into Sabertooth. Anything for me is great. I just want to restore my life... and I knew you were admitting new mages."

"That's true, but I need to be honest with you about something." He scratched his head, grinning. His smile was different, just at the corner of his lip. "Since the Magic Games, we're facing some problems with the Magic Council. So, many mages aren't yet out on official missions because of this bureaucracy... but they need to stick to forbidden missions... I think you understand what I mean... it doesn't strike me as a job for a person like you. "

Lucy was not sure if she knew what he meant, whether it was because she was weak or because the work was heavy, but she preferred to ignore those thoughts.

She lowered her head, nodding. Maybe there was no place for her there.

"I understa-"

"But ..." He cut her off. "We need someone here at the fort. You can take care of the bar. It's a simple service... I guess you had someone like that in your guild, too."

Lucy closed her eyes, trying to push Mirajane's image away from her mind.

"Yes... we did..." She replied, the air missing in her lungs.

"If you accept, you can take that role here, until we solve all this mess, you'll receive some amount of jewels for that. You're also free to do any service you want besides that... Yukino!" He waved his hand, beckoning her to the conversation. As she approached, he continued. "Go see if there's a room empty in the women's quarters."

"You don't have to worry, Sting-san, she'll be in my room. But when you have your own room..." She turned to Lucy. "You can hit the rent with me every month, it's a very symbolic amount, actually. We can't demand much from anyone yet."

"About Sabertooth's mark..." Rogue said, approaching. "Just look for me when you're ready to receive it."

She nodded, smiling. When she turned to Sting, to thank him that he had accepted her, he was no longer there.

For a moment she wanted to run away.

She should go back and show everyone in her old guild that they should stick together, but an image of a red-haired woman also haunted her mind. She should go after Natsu, scream and curse him with all the air in her lungs, but the disgust she felt for him was too much. He left her alone after all.

She felt her Fairy Tail's mark burn in her hand.

Why did she feel like she had cheated everyone?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: (*): This letter actually existed in the manga. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Any mistake, please let me know.
> 
> If you liked it, it's important to me to know your opinion ♡


	3. Peek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here is a new chapter for you.  
> I'm very happy with the fanfic feedback. I hope you continue to enjoy and follow it. :3  
> Forgive me for the mistakes you find.
> 
> This chapter is double pov! You'll get a first impression of Sting.

In her new room, Yukino helped Lucy settle in. She asked a companion from the guild to bring another closet to her room, which would be Lucy's. The closet was made of wood and would have room to store her belongings.

Everything in that place was made of uneven stones, but they fit together, forming the towers, and this gave the place a gloomy and icy appearance. Lucy was sure the walls would be wet in the winter, but Yukino assured her that it would not be a problem there. The architecture of the place impressed her, and for a moment she thought of the people who were supposed to be the owners of the place before, they should be extremely rich and prepared for adversity. The floor was of crafted wood, equally dark. The stones on the wall were painted with light colors to make light to the place. A luxurious old-chandelier hung from the ceiling.

As Lucy arranged her clothes in the new closet, Yukino was changing the sheet of what would be Lucy's bed. They were both silent minutes, only concentrating on what they were doing until Yukino finally spoke.

“I'm so glad you're here. I miss a female company sometimes. I'm surrounded by weird men.”

Lucy wanted to say that she also missed a friend, but she didn’t want to show her displeasure at being there. She was glad to have been welcomed, but part of her still longed to wake up and everything was just a nightmare. She felt _the loss_ of her friends. If only Natsu had taken her with him, maybe everything was a little less difficult to overcome. Some of her friends were dead, others were gone, the guild companions were scattering and Lucy had no one to open up about her feelings, she didn’t have anything to write to Levy yet and she feared she might not someday. She also feared opening up with Yukino and pouring out all her anxieties and illusions into someone who didn’t deserve to be annoyed by her problems. Yukino was the only one who still cared about her feelings after all. Losing her was not an option either.

But Lucy wanted to be honest. Especially with who were helping her so much and showing that she was an exceptional friend.

"Yukino... do you really think Sting-san liked to welcome me here? I feel like somehow he's bothered about it, you've been going through so much trouble... and now I've become one more problem... I don't wanna to bother any of you."

"Don't be silly! You won't disturb anyone, and he is happy to help you. And even if he didn't want to, he owes me a lot, he would never deny that request." She said thoughtfully. They both knew what she was talking about. Sting is a person who should be redeemed, especially with Yukino. “He wants to redeem himself with me... and I'm sure that one day he will redeem himself with you... it's that all is new to him... _for us._  No one had related very well here before... so... it's the first time that we're treating ourselves as true guild mates. And having you here will be a major breakthrough."

After all, Yukino was also honest with her. And Lucy thanked herself mentally for it. She really was someone Lucy could trust.

“I understood.”

“Don't worry about him, I'm sure Sting-san will like you when he gets to know you better. He always wanted to know _more_ about Natsu's mate." She finished, giggling. "But he's a very... very _complex person_. Anyway, changing the subject, do you want to have dinner with us?" She finished, friendly.

"I'm not really hungry, actually." She still didn’t feel comfortable being the center of attention.

"I understand if today you're still shy to join the rest of the guild, but if you feel better tomorrow, join us in the conversations in the hall. Today I'll let you have your privacy and tomorrow I or someone else will say what you should do at the bar."

"Actually, I guess I'm a little tired..." Lucy replied, looking for a better excuse. "Maybe I should get some sleep early so I can get better."

"I'll leave a copy of the keys here with you, they'll be by your side on the nightstand, I promise not to make any noise when I get back..." She smiled. "If you change your mind, come by, you'll be very welcome. Have a good night!"

.

 

* * *

 

He was careful, checking three times if there was no one there. Then he checked once more to see if there was no one following his moviments.

He couldn’t answer, but ever since that girl had stepped her feet there, something had robbed his peace. He simply didn’t understand how or why that woman treated him well, as if he _deserved it_ . As if he had not done anything to her. Like he was not a _monster._

With Yukino it took a few months for her to trust him to get close to him again. He, for the first time in his life, felt relief when she looked into his eyes after a long time and forgave him. But Lucy Heartfilia certainly had not forgiven him yet, but her strange emotional control made him intrigued: How could a person disguise her hatred for anyone?

Sting was feeling many new things in a short time, some he still struggled to understand. But ignore someone you hate? It would take a long time to get to that level, he thought. And that made him consider whether or not he should fear her.

Lucy Heartfilia, undeniably, was a peculiar woman.

He carefully climbed the quadrangular tower, until it stopped at the window he knew was Yukino's room. He dined with everyone at the table, and after a while, satisfied himself, retired with Lector to his house, until his treacherous mind asked him to go there.

He has watched Yukino before. Sting was an accomplished observer, by the way. He enjoyed observing every detail of people's reactions and features so he could gather everything in his mind and understand them. Lector used to say that this made him look like a robot trying to understand human emotions and maybe he really was a robot that didn’t understand those emotions. After a while, he began to feel extremely disturbed by watching Yukino sleeping, he felt ashamed of himself. Shame was another mundane emotion he had come to know ever since. He never looked at her with lust, but as he came to a better understanding of human feelings and actions, he began to feel ashamed of several of his attitudes. Even this one.

But this time it was different. Lucy was a person he knew nothing about, he just knew her determination. And he knew she was _very close_ to Natsu. And that was a kind of relationship he'd like to _understand_ as well. He wanted to know what was so special about Lucy Heartfilia.

Sitting silently in the window, he watched her.

She was all in white with satin pajamas. He could hear her breathing, her chest rise and fall slowly in a light, rhythmic breath. She was uncovered, for it was hot that night. She was lying on her side, one leg over the other. Her waist made a sinuous curve over her hip. _You're not a pervert,_  he would repeat and try to convince himself minutely in his mind, but Lucy was beautiful. Her hair was soft and silky, her skin was pale, and her face, though now marked by deep dark circles, still had a beautiful expression. He remembered her smile, because he had seen her smile many times from afar – though he had ignored it in a dark corner of his mind. But now he longed to see those white, lined teeth again. Who knows, one day smiling again.

However, she was nothing extraordinary or special when he looked at her like that.

He took a quick look at the room as well, he could see that her things were there and a pink cover notebook caught his attention in the bookcase.

Sting knew how to be silent as a tiger could be. She entered the room, taking care that she didn’t wake up. Maybe there he would find out more about her.

He opened it and read the first page.

 

**_"Lucy's Notebook"._ **

 

He thanked mentally for that not being a diary. He didn't want to intrude on her privacy that way, but his curiosity about her was so intense that he was afraid to break another code of conduct just to satisfy his strange wishes.

He leafed through the notebook until he found a beginning of a tale in a beautiful handwriting.

 

**_“There was a young couple in love, who could not be together because of their origins._ **

**_In the north of Magnolia, Indians still prevailed at that time, although they lived isolated in their villages, fearing contact with the outside world. There were still people who visited their camps: Teachers taught the little Indians, teaching them to speak the common language. Catechists taught him his religion, and in return the Indians received food and lived peacefully, without attacking local farms._ **

**_In this particular village lived Lucelia._ **

**_She was different from all other Indians: She was white. As white as the whitest of white men. Black hair like ebony._ **

**_Her mother had long since died and she lived alone in her small hut given by her father, the cacique._ **

**_She was like a princess._ **

**_She had a small flock of sheep_ ** **_–_ ** **_which was enough to keep her alone. She didn't mingle with other women because the village considered her unclean: Daughter of an Indian with a white woman. But Lucelia did not mind living a lonely life because she had everything she needed: a house, a herd to survive. And, above all, she had a love._ **

**_Of the many white men who visited the village, one especially charmed her:_ **

**_Naru.”_ **

 

That tale was unfinished, because Sting found nothing else about it, just sketches of other lost stories. That notebook was new, probably she had many others.

Lucy was a writer. It was not difficult to conclude.

Nor was it difficult to notice the similar initials of the characters in the story: L & N.

He wondered what Lector would say if he saw him now. Sting had dismissed his friend as saying that he needed to check something. He hated lying to Lector, but he wouldn’t want to show his friend his dubious attitudes.

For a moment, he longed to see the rest of that story. Just as he longed to know more about this woman, who had surprised him since he had met her a while ago.

He approached her bed, pulling the sheet over her. Cold dawn breezes began to enter the room and she was already completely curled up in bed. After covering her, he sat in the window for a few seconds, silent, and watching her calm, sleeping face.

He left when he heard a key sound whirling in the door. Yukino was coming, and he needed to leave.

There would be no other situation in which he would find himself as pathetic as now.

He was spying on Lucy Heartfilia.

**Author's Note:**

> I need to say that I'm translating my own fanfic called "Amiúde" into English and this is the result. So, my native language is Portuguese btw, forgive me if this story has many grammatical errors, I'm still learning. Correct me if necessary and I hope you enjoy this story! 
> 
> If you liked it and you will follow the story, leave a review. It's always important to me to know if you are liking.


End file.
